Reunited
by AlanahSherlockedForever
Summary: Okay so this is my second fanfic :  it is set at the same time as 'Grief' so is set right after Riechenbach Falls  both POV    I'm really pleased with this one so I hope it's okay  enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the content and do not take profit from it, purely for your entertainment 3

Reunited

SHERLOCK POV

Sherlock Holmes hadn't expected this, not a reunion in this way of the slightest.

He'd thought Dr. John Watson may use some of his army strength to beet Sherlock into a pulp after watching how John had been at Sherlock's graveside for the past month.

Part of him had wanted John to hate him for what Sherlock had left him like yet the rest wanted exactly this, he was very pleasantly surprised.

Sherlock had wanted to expose that he was alive to John every single day since his 'death'. But he had to wait to protect John and he had to wait to be sure. To be sure that John felt the same way he did.

Sherlock had always felt something for John since the day that they had met at St Bart's, Sherlock thought he felt pity for John because of everything he had been through and pity was something Sherlock scarcely felt for anyone, if at all.

This was different, Sherlock would have never cared about someone who had been through exactly the same as John, and he never usually cared about anyone. But Sherlock cared about John and soon became aware that John was special.  
>It didn't take long for Sherlock to realize but took much longer than Sherlock would have wished it to.<p>

Sherlock started to realize that John was different than anyone he had ever met before when Sherlock took him to 221B Baker Street, he hoped John would choose to stay even before if it was only for the company.

Sherlock didn't have many, if any friends and he didn't wish to make John into one but he needed somebody to help with the flat and as Mrs Hudson had previously explained she was not his housekeeper but his land lady.

As soon as John saw the flat his face became a picture, it was full of excitement which was something that didn't seem to have been on John's face in a good while, Sherlock thought. Sherlock decided that this was due to an exciting future being laid out in front of him after the bleak and lonely one John had been left by being shot in the army while placed there as a doctor in Afghanistan.

It didn't take Sherlock long to figure out that John had been shot but finding the location was much harder than assumed as John had developed a psychosomatic limp and was actually shot in the left shoulder Sherlock was glad to have this right as he had wrongly assumed that Harry was John's brother whereas she was his alcoholic sister, Sherlock rarely got things wrong.

Sherlock immediately decided that he would take John on a case with him seeing as John was a doctor, he might be useful to have about and Sherlock felt weirdly relaxed around John.

John was extremely useful so Sherlock thought he would repay him by taking him for dinner which had a great view of the place they were to meet the serial killer on the plus side.

Angelo wrongly assumed them as a couple even bringing a little candle over for them, this strangely didn't bother Sherlock in the slightest and he had had no reason to protest. John did though stating that he was not Sherlock's 'date' but his flat mate.

John asked Sherlock later if he had a partner of any kind stating that it was fine if he was gay, Sherlock had replied by telling John he was 'married' to his work. Sherlock had wished many times afterward that he hadn't said this and had maybe asked John if he wanted to give the two of them a try.

Sherlock's own life was quickly becoming much more exciting with John around and the boring times left Sherlock shooting walls half as much as he had used to.

In the first week of knowing him Sherlock had gotten rid of John's psychosomatic limp, he had learnt almost every important thing about John and John had killed to save Sherlock's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the content and do not take profit from it, purely for your entertainment 3

Then came the pool incident.

Sherlock had arranged to meet Moriarty who was the man of Sherlock's nightmares for the first time at the pool. This was the very pool that Carl Powers had been killed at many years before, that had been the thing that decided Sherlock would become a detective, even then a 12 year old Sherlock knew something was wrong, his trainers were missing.

They never did find the trainers.

That was until Moriarty used them as part of his game, as a way to aggravate Sherlock. The trainers had led Sherlock to the pool.

At first John appeared at the pool and for a split second Sherlock thought that perhaps John was behind all of the games, that he was involved with Moriarty if he wasn't in fact Moriarty. But then Sherlock saw the explosives strapped to John and immediately felt guilty for even thinking that John was involved somehow.

Then Moriarty appeared.

Sherlock had seen him before, he was Molly's now ex-boyfriend Jim back then.

Right then, right there Sherlock was prepared to die, he finally had something or someone to risk his life for and that was John. If John got out alive Sherlock did not care what happened to himself anymore.

However Moriarty was not having any of this and soon John approved for Sherlock to shoot the explosives killing them all in the action, this turned Sherlock inside out, how could he be held responsible for John's death?

Sherlock luckily didn't have to fret too long as Moriarty received a phone call which was obviously more thrilling to Moriarty than killing John and Sherlock.

Before Sherlock knew it Moriarty had escaped and even though this made Sherlock deeply unhappy, knowing John was still alive definitely made up for it.

Life continued as usual, well as usual as it could be for the world's only 'consulting detective' up until the day Sherlock was summoned to Buckingham palace, along with John who was now officially Sherlock's partner in crime, for a case.

Sherlock had been in only his bed sheet when the men arrived to 221B Baker Street to summon him, John was out on a different case at this time.

When he had been told to change into his clothes Sherlock protested- not only because he was in a lazy mood but because part of him wanted John to notice him.

When Sherlock and John were both sitting together in the palace they only joked about Sherlock's chosen attire but apart from that John did not seem to notice.

Sherlock's brother Mycroft who was pretty much the British government appeared and insisted that Sherlock change, he did so reluctantly.

Sherlock felt that his feelings towards John's were later confirmed when Irene Adler arrived on the scene and showed interest in Sherlock.

John thought that Sherlock felt attracted to Irene, when Sherlock really just thought of her as a second 'friend' not in the way he was feeling for John either.

The main reason Sherlock even liked Irene was because she had helped save John's life when he was held at gunpoint and Sherlock felt he owed her something for it.

Irene had guessed of course that Sherlock was starting to feel affection for John but when Irene was supposed dead, which she wasn't, John thought that Sherlock should be extremely upset.

Sherlock was rather disappointed but only played his violin to stop John from questioning him.

Irene had turned out to be alive and later was assumed dead again. John told Sherlock she'd been deported. Sherlock realized John was trying to protect him. This didn't help and only made Sherlock's feelings stronger for John. Irene was not dead of course and Sherlock knew this because he had been the one to help her escape.

Later while on a new case in Baskerville Sherlock thought he had seen a gigantic hound, this terrified Sherlock. He had never been so scared about something before then which made Sherlock rather tetchy and resulted in a massive row with John where he told John he had no friends.

That night Sherlock slept much less than usual and when he did sleep he dreamed of John, nothing but John.

The next day Sherlock was up and ready quickly, he searched everywhere for John and eventually found him in a graveyard.

Sherlock told John he had only one friend and that they were John, he wanted John to be so much more than just a friend and his heart was about to explode out of his mouth but he had to keep it locked inside, he couldn't bear the thought of loosing John, he didn't want his feelings to ruin what he and John currently had.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the content and do not take profit from it, purely for your entertainment 3

Before Sherlock knew it he was faced by Moriarty once again and with the prospect of John being harmed he turned to Molly for help.

Molly Hooper worked as a lab technician in St Bartholomew's hospital, she was mad for Sherlock but he made it aware that he didn't feel anything of the same for her. Sherlock regularly used Molly's obsession for him as an advantage and as she had been the one to introduce Moriarty to him as her 'gay' boyfriend Jim Sherlock felt as if she at least owed him this, for John's sake.

In the blink of an eye Sherlock was standing on a rooftop with Moriarty, he had become so predictable, so dull.

Moriarty shot himself in the head after telling Sherlock that if he didn't jump his friends would die, Moriarty had people waiting. Sherlock immediately thought of John and reminded himself why he had to do what he was about to do.

He rang John who'd just got out of a cab below him and told him he had to stay exactly where he was.

He told John that he had made everything up, just like sergeant Donovan had predicted. (Donovan had always hated Sherlock even before he had publicized her affair with Anderson). Sherlock told John he had researched him before they had met and that was how he knew so much about him, he then told him that this phone call was Sherlock's suicide note.

Tears were already flooding Sherlock's face even though he knew that this was the best way.

Molly had just arrived after Sherlock had texted her. She carried out wonders on Moriarty's dead body placing a mask on that resembled Sherlock's face and a wig so similar to Sherlock's own curls.

It took so much effort to hang up on John, but once it was done it was over and Sherlock may never speak to John again.

The homeless networks were all placed around the ground and ran to the body when it hit the ground. It had already been arranged that one would knock John over when he ran. John was on the floor then up again in a split second. They pushed John back as the sirens roared and then it was over the body was gone, the homeless network were gone and John was gone.

After they were gone Sherlock still felt the wet tears sliding down his face. How could he do this? How could he do this to John?

Molly hung to Sherlock mascara trails left from the few tears she had shed but Sherlock wasn't paying attention, he didn't care.

The next day was a blur.

Sherlock moved himself into a house which was disserted while a family was on holiday for six months (Sherlock had picked this up easily although he didn't even think about it) so it was fine for him to stay there while he was away.

It had a great view of the graveyard behind it which was where 'Sherlock' was to be buried.

The stupid people had left the back door slightly ajar meaning Sherlock's slender frame could easily get through.

Sherlock made sure that nobody knew where he was, he had seen all of the news reports with his name plastered on and he knew it wasn't safe to let even Molly be aware of where he was currently staying.

The next time that Sherlock saw John it was at his own funeral.

He hid behind a tree with a perfect view of the gravestone. He could clearly see 'Sherlock Holmes' carved in the stone and could see John and Mrs. Hudson standing by it.

John looked like he hadn't slept at all: there were dark vicious circles under each of his eyes which were red raw from crying and his smile lines were much less prominent then they had been just a few days before.

Sherlock was so consumed in looking at John that he didn't realize that Mrs. Hudson had left until John began to speak. Sherlock couldn't hear half of what John was saying but he heard John saying something along the lines of wishing Sherlock was still alive.

Sherlock wished John knew that the body lying beneath him was not Sherlock's but Moriarty's, he wished he could yell and make John turn around but he bit his tongue, it was too soon John hadn't yet come to terms with 'Sherlock's' death, he'd have a heart attack if he saw him now and Sherlock would not be responsible for that.

Sherlock was also aware that the people employed by Moriarty were likely not to have left London yet so he couldn't risk John's life in that way either.

The thought of John being dead always made Sherlock feel sick and on many occasions he actually fainted.

Sherlock stayed by the window side most of the time looking at the grave and occasionally he went to the graveyard itself hidden by a scarf or hat.

It wasn't long before Sherlock realized that John visited the graveyard at exactly 9am and 9pm, that was when Sherlock started planning.

Sherlock had set up a bank account under a different name a week before his 'death' and placed a substantial sum of money inside, this was enough for him to live off and keep himself hidden. He had enough for a good few months if he carried on eating minimal value foods and as he had no bills to pay he would do okay.

But after a few weeks he knew the plan needed to happen soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the content and do not take profit from it, purely for your entertainment 3

Sherlock was getting very bored, very quickly. He had already made at least a dozen smiley faces like the ones on the wall at 221B Baker Street around the house he was staying at. The dozens of shots through them would need to be fixed before the owners came home.

Then the day came, the day his plan would take place, exactly a month after his 'death'. To the rest of the world it was the same as any other day, but not to Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock hadn't slept a wink the night before so that there was no chance that he could miss the day that would change his life, or at least give him a life. He kept himself wired on coffee not just to help him stay awake, because it did that anyway, but so that he was alert for every tiny detail. He never wanted to forget this.

_Today is THE day _Sherlock thought to himself _there is no turning back now_.

He grabbed some clothes from one of the wardrobes that he was making great use of, he wouldn't wear any of the houses' owner's clothes of course, for starters they were both women, partners he presumed. Sherlock had brought a good collection of clothes from the surrounding shops they were only cheap clothes but he had managed to get his hands on some of his old clothes through the use of internet cafe's, a copy of his coat was the most difficult to get his hands on, and the most expensive.

Today he was wearing an outfit the exact replica of one of his previous ones- purple silk shirt, black fitted suit, shiny black shoes, grey coat and blue scarf. Sherlock hadn't warn anything that resembled his old self since his 'death' in case he was seen, but today he wanted to be seen, by one set of eyes in particular.

Sherlock stepped into the shower, Sherlock was very thankful that there was a working shower in the house, he had no idea what he would have done if there wasn't. Sherlock usually felt out of place using the shower but today he felt different.

He felt a little more alive.

Sherlock had felt so odd for the past month. It was as if he really was dead and was just floating about watching the world go by. It was as if something was missing and it didn't take a genius to guess what that was.

Sherlock could think of nothing but John, he missed him so incredibly much. Sherlock had never missed anything so much, then again he'd never really had anything to miss before.

Sherlock missed the sound of John's laughter, he missed John's moaning, he missed John's amazing smile, he missed John's eyes, his skin, his clothes, his knitted jumpers and most of all he missed John's amazingly comforting homely smell.

Even though Sherlock saw John out of the window twice every day it was not the same, John did not see him. 

Today that would all change.

Sherlock couldn't eat anything. He felt like he used to felt on the morning before going back to school after a holiday only a hundred times worse.

He was nervous.

Sherlock turned on the TV, it had taken Sherlock a few hours to guess the TV's pin but the owners had been rather obvious when Sherlock thought about it. For the first week Sherlock only played it on mute and tried to be as quite as possible in the house but it soon became obvious that the woman who lived in the house next door was deaf, meaning Sherlock could have the tv as loud as he wanted it and could fire as many shots from his gun as he needed to. He missed his violin though and often wondered what had come of it.

The house was a new two bedroomed property, it was way too clean, very cramped and tiny and was neutral colour themed it had absolutely no personality. It was the exact opposite of 221B and Sherlock hated it.

Sherlock glanced at the time on the news 8.05 am. He watched the news for ten minutes there was nothing out of the ordinary only an overturned boat and global warming, boring. Sherlock sprayed on some cologne he had taken this with him from 221B beforehand he'd left an empty bottle of it there just in case John snooped and saw it was missing as this would only cause suspicions.

Sherlock left the house, he wanted to be there early rather than be late, he wouldn't miss this for the world.

Sherlock walked into the graveyard imagining how John must be feeling right now, it gave him an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

_What if he doesn't come, what if he's decided it's time to stop? _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the content and do not take profit from it, purely for your entertainment 3

Sherlock settled behind the tree with the view of his grave and waited. It didn't take long until sure enough Mrs Hudson and John appeared at the graveyard entrance, today they had brought DI Lestrade and Mycroft with them. None of them looked as they usually did, they all looked unhappy. Sherlock saw John asking for them to leave him for a moment and they did not object. They turned and walked into the church.

John made his way over to Sherlock's grave. He could see John was deteriorating so quickly recently, his psychomatic limp was now back as if it had never gone away and his expression was constantly vacant. Today he hoped that he could change that.

John spoke softly as if he was speaking to a sleeping child. His voice was rather hoarse and as he continued Sherlock could hear the tears being held back. But they came quickly and all at once. John's voice gradually rose until he was shouting. Sherlock knew that it was time. He tiptoed into a sprint. "What do I do Sherlock?" John screamed. He hadn't seen Sherlock, Sherlock had made sure of that. So the question was to the 'dead' Sherlock. Sherlock was standing right behind John now and the words poured from his mouth. "Nothing, you don't have to do anything John." Sherlock said smoothly.

John twitched and turned towards Sherlock. Disbelief crossed his face. Sherlock saw John pinching himself for what must have been at least five minutes, he just watched him, but that was not enough.

Sherlock moved closer to John feeling his body heat against his own. John smiled what could have easily been the biggest smile he'd ever smiled before, Sherlock felt himself reflecting this. Tears fell from his eyes, happy tears. Sherlock bent down towards John feeling his warm breath against his face and then kissed him. John's lips were full and soft and perfect. Sherlock took his hand and stroked John's face not drawing away from the kiss wishing it could last forever.

JOHN POV

John pinched himself about a hundred times before he concluded that this was not a dream of any sort.

Sherlock smiled and there came the Goosebumps.

He moved closer to John and John did likewise towards Sherlock. Sherlock took hold of John's left hand and laced his fingers in his own.

John was about to speak when he was shut up by the most exciting and beautiful kiss he'd ever had. Sherlock's lips were so full and soft , his taste was so fruity and delightful.

John pulled Sherlock closer and kissed him back wishing they could stay like this forever. John took his right hand and stroked Sherlock's thick curls which were soft like silk tracing his fingers down his face as gently as possible not wanting to ruin what had been the best few moments of his whole entire life so far.

He could see something new in Sherlock's bright grey eyes, the eyes which John has missed so much, it was if a small spark had caused a fire within him, and god he loved it.

There was so much John wanted to ask so many questions that needed answering but they could wait for now, right now all he wanted and needed was right there in front of him.

Sherlock's free hand traced the small of John's back making him chuckle. At discovering John was ticklish a menace was set loose in Sherlock. This made John want Sherlock more than he'd ever wanted anyone before making it harder to believe that just a few minutes beforehand he had thought that Sherlock had been dead a month.

Sherlock drew from the kiss to take a breath, John lent over to Sherlock and whispered in his ear "I'm so glad your back, I wanted you so much." before adding "and I still do." with a wink.

Sherlock laughed and pulled John close kissing every inch of his face and neck. John held onto Sherlock as if he was about to be snatched from him, he never wanted to be apart from him again, ever.

All the times that John had thought about the possibility of Sherlock still being alive their reunion was never as amazing and passionate as this.

But then John saw figures in the distance and the dreamlike moment was finished.  
>"John" Sherlock said quietly "Over there" John reluctantly drew back from Sherlock to find Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and Mycroft coming out of the church.<p>

Luckily they hadn't seen Sherlock or John so now was there time to make a break for it.

John clasped Sherlock's hand and started walking them away from the others. "How did you get do it?" he asked Sherlock inquisitively, he at least dissevered an answer for that one.

"Molly." Sherlock answered, everything started to make much more sense to John now he knew that Molly was involved.

Molly had been head over heels for Sherlock since the day John had met her. Seeing as Molly did many post mortems this could account for the other body which John had been told was Sherlock, although he had not been allowed to see it and now it was obvious it had not been Sherlock's after all.

"… and why?" John asked with a tone of sadness in his voice. "For you… _he_ said he'd kill you." Sherlock replied looking slightly terrified.

It all now made sense to John, he understood how Sherlock had felt when faced with that situation, after all John had been placed in it himself at the pool because of Moriarty. If there was a choice of both Sherlock and him living or dying he knew the choice he'd make.

"I've been staying in a house on the other side of London, it's nothing compared to 221B but it's okay, we could go there if you like?" Sherlock asked bringing John back to what was happening now.

John nodded smiling at Sherlock still half believing it was all a dream. He kissed the back of Sherlock's hand who's smile increased even more. For a moment John was wondering if this was truly the real Sherlock as he had never seen him smile so much in all the time he had known him but he knew that it was 100% certainly Sherlock from, the smell, the hair, the eyes, the clothes, the walk, well everything confirmed that he was his dead Sherlock who was not dead at all!

"We can easily walk." Sherlock said

"What about people seeing you?" John asked Sherlock. Noticing the look on John's face Sherlock pointed to a house opposite laughing. John loved everything about that laugh the way it was so sensitive, sarcastic and sweet all in one and the fact that it had come from the mouth of Sherlock Holmes.

_Had I really just this morning been without him?_

Just thinking about it turned his insides out and he felt tears welling up inside of him, these however instead of tears of sadness were happy ones, John had never understood the term 'Crying with happiness' until that very moment.

Sherlock caressed John's face with his hand which had an instantly settled John.

"Come on let's get off." John said. Sherlock gave him look that was something between desire and laughter.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." He said. "No Sherlock, god Sherlock I meant let's leave the graveyard before we're found." John laughed, he could see that Sherlock was hurt by this "Sherlock of course they'll be plenty of time for us but not right now, very soon but later."

John took Sherlock's arm in his own and let Sherlock lead the way. John never wanted to let that strong arm go. He would let nothing take Sherlock away from him ever again.

Not now they were reunited.


End file.
